


The Winter Soldier Effect

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OTLHalloweenfest18, liam has a thing for a certain marvel character with a tragic past, liam just want to have his way with theo, mention of stabbing, theo is being a teasing little shit, this is a little bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: "You unknowingly came as my secret ultimate fantasy to this Halloween party and I am not handling it well."Theo dresses up for Halloween as Liam's ultimate fantaisie unknowingly, it's time for Liam to come clean.





	The Winter Soldier Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> For the trick and treat event, my prompt was "You unknowingly came as my secret ultimate fantasy to this halloween party and I am not handling it well."  
> For Sammy who wanted more established relationship and for sharing my love of Bucky Barnes.

Liam was supposed to come by Theo’s place before the party, the plan was going there together and crashing at Theo’s after, most likely to have a very good end of the night. He had tried to get his boyfriend to tell him what his costume was, but the chimera had remained silent, claiming that Liam would just have to wait and see, that a little surprise was fun. The beta had tried all his tricks, the ‘I need to know so we won’t dress up the same’, the ‘so we can have couple costume’, the ‘I’ll blow you’ and even the puppy eyes but nothing worked. Liam didn’t even know Theo could resist his puppy eyes??? It was supposed to be his ultimate weapon?? What was he supposed to do when he needed Theo to indulge in his latest obsession???

He was currently considering if he should put his full costume on before heading out or just throw the last touch before entering the Marvel themed Halloween party. After much debating with himself Liam had decided against dressing up as Bucky. It was his favorite character, but it was also the character he was very much attracted to. He didn’t want to be Bucky, he wanted to be fucked by him. If that him happened to be Theo on costume in his wildest fantasies well no one had to know just yet. One day he will have the courage to open up to his boyfriend about this particular desire of his and ask him if he would be willing to try it. But until then, it was his secret.

That was why he decided to dress up as Bruce Banner, hulk was a perfect fit for him because of the whole anger thing obviously, but green paint all over his body? No thank you! Especially because the chances of Theo making him shower to remove it before they get to continue their night was a solid 90%. Damn Theo and wanting to keep the sheets clean, it’s not like they won’t have to wash them after they’re done anyway… But as Bruce he just has to dress in boring clothes, throw a lab coat his dad graciously landed to him and some fake glasses. And everyone still would get the joke about his IED. He must admit the glasses kinda suited him, he should probably put them on before entering his boyfriend’s apartment just to see his reaction.

Liam finally left his house lab coat in hand and glasses perched on his nose, he climbed in his car and drove in direction of Theo’s place. He could feel in his bone that tonight would be a good night, he was also dying of curiosity to see what Theo’s costume was. Only a few more minutes and he would have his answer. The beta parked in front of the chimera’s building, locking his car before letting himself in in the lobby, Theo having given him the access code and a key long ago. After a way too long elevator ride, Liam was finally in front of the apartment door he his back was intimately familiar with after having been pushed against it enough time while Theo tried to open his door and refused to let go of Liam’s lips. He col feel the blood in his veins buzz in excitement.

Theo had heard him standing in front of the door and told him to come in before Liam could even knock on the door not that he was surprised. The chimera always had been aware of his environment to an almost scary point when it wasn’t useful cause hunter were shooting at them and they were facing possible death. The beta entered the small apartment directing himself toward the beating heart coming from the bathroom. So Theo wasn’t ready just yet. Liam being the considerate boyfriend that he was decided to not barge in the bathroom, letting Theo control his costume reveal. He was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door, letting his imagination run wild at the possibilities while Theo told him he will be out in a minute. Taking Theo’s costume in while watching his reaction to his glass was a challenge but Liam had faith he could do it.

Liam was wrong. So so wrong. He had not been ready at all for Theo to step outside of the bathroom. The moment the door open and Theo was in his sight of vision Liam just froze. Mouth dropping open. This couldn’t be real. He was dreaming, that was the only explanation. This wasn’t really happening. Theo wasn’t just standing right in front of him, dressed as the winter soldier. This was his wildest dreams come true. Even better. His imagination couldn’t have done justice to seeing Theo, floppy hair going in his eyes and 2 days stubble, in combats gear, what he assumed to be fake weapons placed strategically on him and a damn good replica of the metal arm applied on Theo’s left arm. This was a wet dream come true. Literally. Liam had dreamed about this before and his subconscious had been disappointing. Theo was simply magnificent, and apparently talking. Liam could see his boyfriend’s lips moving but the sounds never registered in his brain who was still short-circuited by the sight in front of him. How was he supposed to find the strength to go to a party when Theo was dressed like that and he could just have his way with him all night long?

Theo loudly saying his name finally snapped him out of his trance and brought him back to reality. Where Theo was still dressed as the winter soldier. Reality was the best.

“You okay?” the chimera asked, now right in front of the beta.

“Yeah. You just look… Really fucking good. Do we really have to go to this party?” Liam whined before letting his hands wander on Theo’s torso appreciating the muscles he could feel underneath the fabric. The chimera had noticed how entranced Liam was by his costume if his smirk was anything to go by. Theo pressed a quick kiss against Liam’s lips before answering.

“Yes we do. Mason would kill us if we didn’t. Bruce Banner?” Theo asked while pointing at the lab coat in Liam’s hands.

“Yes. I figured it was fitting, the hulk was too much work.”

Theo snorted at that.

“More like you wouldn’t have gotten in my bed full of paint.”

“That might have had something to do with it yes.” Liam couldn’t but let his gaze wander on Theo once more, enjoying how the clothes fitted Theo. He couldn’t wait to see Theo’s ass in those pants, he was sure it would be glorious, partially because Theo’s ass always was. Though just because he couldn’t see right now didn’t mean he could feel. Liam stopped his exploration of Theo’s torso in favor of placing his hands right on the chimera’s ass, squeezing, enjoying the firm butt under his hands.

“I figured you might enjoy this costume.” Theo murmured before capturing the beta’s lips in a heated kiss.

“You have no idea just how much” Liam mumbled, still light headed from the kiss once they had parted.

“I think I do. I can feel it.” Theo said laughing before pressing his thigh against Liam’s hardening dick cause the werewolf to gasp.

“No time for this though Sunshine, we have to go!” Theo said cheerily will letting go of his boyfriend, the latter complaining and moaning trying to offer a quickie before heading out. Theo didn’t cave though, apparently, he was convinced that there was no way they could be quick with the way Liam was looking at him. Which, … Okay Theo might have had a point. Also he was totally right about Theo’s ass in combat pants. Art. Truly.

Needless to say, Liam never got the chance to witness Theo’s reactions to the glasses but if the glances the chimera kept giving him was any indications he was loving them. Good to know that he wasn’t the only one being affected by their costume. Though Theo probably wasn’t feeling like it was Christmas Easter his birthday and every other holiday on the same day.

 

* * *

 

 After driving for 15 minutes they finally parked in front of Mason’s home. His parents were away on holidays and had agreed to let Mason host the party there. Liam slipped on his lab coat after exiting the car, being careful to walk slowly so that the chimera would be in front of him, giving him a good view of his perfect back and ass. The outside of the house was decorated with pumpkin and fake spiderweb in true Halloween fashion, and once they made it inside they were greeted by Mason dressed as Spiderman and Corey by his side making a pretty good Loki. His grand magic trick was to make objects disappear, obviously using his power, though the unknowing crowd was very impressed. The inside of the house was tastefully decorated with more spiderwebs, hanging skeletons and pumpkins. The two boys had done an amazing job. By the sound emitting from the living room a fair amount of people had already started to drink the punch that was sitting inside a carved pumpkin. Mason took one long at their costume before giving Liam a knowing smile. Okay maybe he had ranted about Bucky to Mason one too many times, might have even let it slip how good Theo would look in costume.

“I’m glad you two made it! There is so much candy in this house we are going to need your supernatural talent to eat them all.”

Liam wasted no time in declaring that this was a task he will gladly sacrifice himself for. He grabbed Theo by the hand and dragged him happily to the first candy pot his senses could locate and started to dig in Theo snorting at his antics before popping a candy in his mouth. The next second the chimera was gone, Liam noticed because he wanted to show his boyfriend the yummy candy he found. The traitor. The candies were traitors too. Such a distraction from his real mission. Getting Theo back home as soon as possible. He couldn’t believe he had let himself be distracted by sweets. How dared his body betray him like that? It should know the chimera taste better than any sweet in the world. Whelp better use this useless meat suit to track Theo down.

No matter how he tried to bribe Theo through the night Liam couldn’t get him to just drive them home and forget the party. A true tragedy if you asked him! They were wasting time standing there with all those people drinking and talking, well more like slurring. They could be in Theo’s apartment enjoy the most perfect costume he has ever seen. He definitely needed to make sure Theo was keeping it. No way this was a one-time thing. He needed many more times. Maybe making it a monthly thing or something.

Sadly, he didn’t have much time to dwell on what would happen if they weren’t here as Mason highjacked him and he was robbed in drinking games and ridiculous dancing. At least he could admire Theo from afar, enjoy the way the weapon that were displayed all over his body seemed to make him even more attractive. Why was that? Those were dangerous and should bring nothing but bad memories to Liam of hunters pain and death. And yet here Theo was, carrying them around and making himself oh so irresistible!

It seemed like Theo was taking his costume quite seriously as Liam noticed the chimera seemed to have a knack to disappear in the shadow like the ghost story he was supposed to be. Though that might just have been a Theo thing, who knows. It shouldn’t have come as a surprised to him when while walking in the hallway he was dragged from behind in the shadows of the closest room. Before he knew it he was pressed against a wall, all he could feel was a cold blade on his neck and smell the overwhelming scent of Theo. Why was this arousing him was the real question. Well... he kinda knew the answer to that. Here was his boyfriend unknowingly dressed as his ultimate fantasy playing the role.

“Fuck Sunshine if I had known this would have that much of an effect on you I’d have dressed up ages ago!” Theo said, his voice low and husky in Liam’s hair, not doing anything to help Liam not jump his boyfriend’s bones in Mason’s... dad’s office? He wasn’t even entirely sure in which room they were. To be honest he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

“You have no idea what seeing you like that does to me Theo. It’s like a dream come true” Liam whispered, he could feel the blush starting to spread on his cheeks as he revealed his secret to his boyfriend.

“You see I have a thing for Bucky, well more like a fantasy. It’s in my head and I had dreams… Many dreams. Like this is my ultimate secret fantasy. More often than not you’re Bucky. And right now, I don’t even know if I want you to fuck me or fuck you more” Liam continued.

“What about both when we get home?” Theo answered, his voice letting Liam know he hadn’t been unaffected by the reveal.

“That sounds like the best plan and I love you. Though we should probably get out of here before Mason finds us and murder us”

“In a second.” Theo whispered before claiming Liam’s lips in a passionate kiss. After that it was all tongues and teeth clashing together, hand roaming, hair grabbing and lips biting before eventually Theo pulled back causing Liam to whine in despair.

“You should fix your hair Sunshine,” Theo said, smirking, clearly pleased by himself.

“And whose fault is that?” Liam answered while trying to tame the mess that was his hair, Theo always liked grabbing them. And Liam loved when he did just that. A few seconds later they were finally exiting the room seemingly unnoticed when Liam caught a glimpse of the knife that had been pressed against his throat mere minutes ago. It had felt so real, like it could slice into his skin with barely any pressure. Theo hadn’t… right? He wouldn’t, not in a room full of drunk teenager. Well who was he kidding. Theo totally would.

“Also, is that an actual knife? Please don’t tell me you brought a combat knife at a party full of drunk humans?”

“I had to make my costume look authentic! What else was it supposed to do?” Said Theo sheepishly.

“Theo! Oh god the guns are real too, aren’t they? How did you even get those??? What if someone takes one and shot someone??”

“Relax Sunshine, I’m not completely stupid they’re not loaded. I just raided Argent’s armory, figured he wouldn’t miss a few guns for the night.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. He does love his guns. I bet he wakes up in the middle of the night and go check on them. Oh god he is going to notice and murder you and then I’ll have to avenge you and Scott will hate me. We need to run away like right now!!!”

Theo just shook his head fondly at his boyfriend’s craziness, laughter spilling out of his lips sounding like music to Liam’s ears.

They barely made it through halfway of the hallway when they got intercepted by Mason who was swaying way too much to be sober.

“There you two are! I’ve been looking for you! Did you have fun? No don’t tell me I don’t wanna know what you did hidden in the shadow!” Mason said, loudly, the alcohol making ramble even more than usual.

“You’ll never guess what I just heard!” Mason said looking at them expectantly, clearly wanting them to take a guess.

“Clearly some important gossip that we don’t know about so please share your knowledge.” Theo answered not in the mood to play guess what, after all he needed to tease Liam some more before finally taking him home.

“Remember Nolan?”

“Nolan as in batshit crazy who was with the hunter and beat me up Nolan?”

“Yes that one, well you know about how he is in juvie for the whole trying to kill people and assisting to murder thing? Apparently, he got stabbed!”

“Did he survive? Because if he did I can stab him some more, we can go right now I have a knife!” Theo answered clearly enthusiastic at the idea of inflicting more pain to the boy who had dared to touch his sunshine. Punching him after the whole hospital showdown had been nowhere near enough but Liam has made him promise to let the cops deal with him. Liam was too good for his own good. And too hot in those glasses. By the time he tuned back in on Mason and Liam they were debating about his knife.

“He definitely has a knife Mason I felt it. It was very sharp.”

“Do I even wanna know?”

“Nope” Theo answered for Liam before dragging both of them back in the living room where all the drunk dancing was taking place. They could talk about Nolan and introducing him to Theo’s knife when Mason was sober and, in a few days, if they had any energy to waste on him. For now, him and Liam had much more important business to attend to.

It took another few hours of Theo mercilessly teasing Liam, enjoying the power he had over the beta, driving him crazy with need by doing his best impersonation of the winter soldier, regularly slipping in the shadow only to reappear behind the beta, turn him around and kiss him, showing him just a tiny taste of what was to come. Eventually, to Liam’s greatest joy, they finally left the party.

By the end of their night, well more like morning really, they were both cuddled up and thoroughly exhausted, barely even conscious anymore. Liam still had the presence of mind to make Theo promise to keep the costume. It would be needed for future uses. The weapons on the other hand... He wished he could keep them too, but Argent probably wouldn’t agree sadly. They should definitely clean them before returning them though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you had fun!  
> Also Argent totally noticed Theo borrowed his guns. Returning them was fun!


End file.
